A Phantom´s love
by DreamsForever
Summary: My story takes place after Christine has just arrived to her room, after singing Think of me, as a substitute for la Carlotta.
1. Betrayal

**A Phantom's love:**

**Disclaimer: I really don't think, that anyone would believe me if I said that I owned the magnificent Phantom of the opera. But just to calm everyone, I don't own a single thing.**

**Summary:** **_Christine has just arrived to her room, after singing "Think of me"_**

Christine was calmly coaming her hair, as she sat by her dressing table.

She looked at her reflexion in the mirror. ´_I made it! I really made it! Now the angel has to be proud of me…´_ – She thought to herself, when the door was gently opened.

"Christine, is it really you, or is my mind playing cruel tricks on me?" – Raoul asked soft.

"Raoul!" Christine said, as she fell into his arms.

"Oh, my little Lotte, I've missed you so much!"

Christine held herself tightly against Raouls chest, never wanting to let go at that moment.

When the hug ended, Raoul looked a little startled, she thought. ´_Did I hug him too hard? Shouldn't I have attacked him, in the way I did?´ _The frustrating thoughts continued through the young woman's head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just that..."

"Don't apologise Christine, im just happy to see you again. My little Lotte… I've really missed you." – Did Raoul say, with a sincerity that blew Christine away.

"I-im happy to see you too." Said Christine, with a shaky voice.

For a moment they shared eye contact, then Christine looked down.

"May I accompany you to the party Lotte?" Raoul asked.

"Yes, I guess you may… Let me just finish." Giggled Christine, like a little schoolgirl.

Raoul closed the door behind him, as he exited the room. Christine sat herself down at the dressing table once again, thinking about what just took place, as an angry voice surrounded her.

"You betrayed me! Deceived me! With that BOY! He's taking your glory, or are you too blinded by superficial love, to even realise?" The voice echoed thunderous in the room.

"My angel! Forgive me? A moment of weakness! I wasn't…"

"Don't!" – The Phantom interrupted impatiently. "Don't take me for a fool! I saw the way you just acted around him! So don't dare ask me to forgive you! I think it's about time you meet your angel of music Christine, its time…" The long mirror next to the dressing table, opened slowly, and revealed a dark corridor.

Christine hesitated a moment, before putting her left foot inside the mirror.

She could feel the cold stones against her fingertips, as she felt her way through the gloomy corridor.

Confusing thoughts of her angel of music, ran through her mind, '_Where was he?_ _Was he angry at her?´ _

As the petite opera singer fumbled her way forward, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks!

"At last we meet my angel." A glove covered hand, pressed lightly against Christine's white chin.

She could feel herself melt under his touch, as if she was chocolate, and her angel was the sun.

Christine's knees started to shiver, and give under.

"Why so tense Christine?" He asked, with certain mockery in his deep and seductive voice.

Christine suddenly felt dizzy, and fainted into her angels arms. He picked her up, as if she was weightless, and carried her to his home.

When he reached the swan bed, he gently laid her down on top of the lair of soft pillows.

He looked at her, with such admiration in his eyes. Never had he thought this very day would come.

The day where he would be able to take his angel to his home, HIS home!

The phantom sat down on the bed next to her, and just watched her. '_How could I yell at her like that? Look at her. Of course the Vicomte wants her, who wouldn't?' _

That exact thought was very upsetting to the Opera Ghost.

The thought of sharing his beautiful angel with anyone, broke his heart.'_I can't keep living like this! Living in this… illusion! She will never feel for me, like I feel for her! Why am I torturing myself with thoughts of hope, when I know, it's a luxury, I can never afford… This face, why? It will be my death.´ _

Thought the Phantom in silence.

**Author's note: **This is my very first fanfic, so please be nice :)

And by the way, I really need a **beta** :)


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a single thing. Sad, but true…

**A/N:** Thanks to those who was so kind to leave a review for my first chapter! You inspired me to write even faster:D Hope you all like this chapter too 

Christine's eyelids fluttered open, as she came back from the unconscious state she had been in.

She was about to sit herself up, when she froze instantly, by the feeling of a hoarse breath in the crook of her neck.

Then again.

Christine was shaking all over, as she turned her face against the continuous breathing in her neck.

When she had a full view of the man lying next to her she quickly jumped out of the bed, causing the mysterious man to wake up.

"Who are you?" Christine yelled at the man.

"Do you not remember me Christine? Your angel of music?"

Christine went back a few steps. _He can not be my angel of music! He's just a man!_ Then all of the memories of the previously events crawled back into Christine's mind.

Her knees started to buckle, as they had done, when he put his hands on her face.

_It really is him…_ Christine felt a shiver go down her spine, at that thought.

The Phantom just stood there opposite her, wondering about the reasons for his angel's sudden outburst.

_Why did I have to fall asleep next to her! I didn't mean to. I was just so tired… But she already thinks the worst of me, so what's the use of trying to tell her! I should never have taken her here! _

"Are you alright Christine?" He asked, truly concerned.

She didn't look alright. She looked like she was going to faint again.

Still no answer.

"I asked if you were alright Christine!" He was starting to get rather upset, but still no answer. She just looked at him. Looked right through him. He couldn't really read the expression in her eyes, but he guessed that it had to be fear mostly.

"Where am I?" She looked a bit pale and shaky.

"I've brought you to my home." He was calm again. Feeling a little relieved that she was still talking, after all.

_What is she thinking? Is she going to escape? No! Why would she do that?_ The phantom continued to stare at her. _Because you abducted her for your own sweet pleasure. Because you don't deserve her! _ He then looked down. Trying to avoid the blaming look, he was sure that she was giving him.

Christine was looking around the cavern, that she first now realised she was standing in.

The bed was covered in beautiful red and gold pillows, and with the white curtain, that had a stunning pattern on, it was complete.

The walls in the rather large cavern were covered with black, blood red and grey-white fabric.

It looked beautiful, did Christine think. It looked so powerful, but at the same time longingly and sad.

There was standing a large grand piano, by one of the walls.

Then her eyes wandered on to the lake that was lying right in the middle of everything. The lake and the rest of the cavern were lit up with the hundreds of candles that were placed all around.

Christine was simply dumbstruck by the amazing sight before her eyes.

"What _is_ this place?" Did she ask, like a little girl that sees the ocean for the first time.

"Like I told you, it's my home." The masked man looked at her again, with something in his eyes she couldn't really understand.

She started to pace around the room. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time. Then his words interrupted her pacing.

"Do you like it? My home I mean."

She looked at him. He seemed tense_. Why is he tense? I'm the one who should be tense! He took me to this strange beautiful place without giving me any choice at all! _Of course Christine's thoughts stayed in her head.

"It's very beautiful… But I need to ask you something."

The Phantom hesitated a moment, and then answered.

"You can ask me anything my angel." He still hadn't lost eye contact with Christine.

"Why did you lie to me?" She crossed her arms over her chest, as if she were cold.

"I would never lie to you without a good reason my dear." He stayed as calm as he could, but still the question irritated him a little bit.

"A good reason?" She was starting to get irritated as well. "You fooled me to think that you were an angel! You're nothing but a man with a mask!" Her now wet eyes narrowed a little.

"You were the one who thought I was an angel!" His jaw clenched. "I gave you hope Christine!"

He couldn't believe what he heard. All these years where he had protected her, guided her, _taught _her… And now this! He had taken the little girl under his wings when she needed protection the most.

"False hope!" She started to walk slowly towards him. "I trusted you." Her voice seeped of despair.

"I know that," He said in a menacing voice "and with good reason." He suddenly closed the gap between them. He could feel Christine tremble, and her breath started to get erratic.

He now stood right in front of his little angel, and looked down on her.

"Please l-let me go home?" Her eyes fell to the ground, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Why? So you can come home to your _lover_, that little Vicomte of yours!" His voice was trembling with rage and unspoken jealousy. He twisted some of Christine's hair in between his fingers. "Cant you se he's using you?" His voice was suddenly gentle and kind.

She looked up in his eyes, and at once his heart was stinging with the hurt in her eyes.

He then took her face in his large hands, and tenderly caressed her cheekbone.

"You are so beautiful. And you are mine." He said with an intimidating voice.


	3. A simple answer

Chapter 3:

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

**A/N: First of all, I would like to apologise for how long it took to publish this chapter, but lately school has just been taking up a lot of my time. But now the chapter is done, and I hope it falls in to everyone's liking :) And, it hasn't been beta read, so I'm sorry for any mistakes there might be. And if anybody should be confused then I made a mistake with this chapter when I first posted it, but now it should be alright. **

**Just a little reminder of the ending in the last chapter:** _She looked up in his eyes, and at once his heart was stinging with the hurt in her eyes. He then took her face in his large hands, and tenderly caressed her cheekbone._

"_You are so beautiful. And you are mine." He said with an intimidating voice._

He then gently brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, and at that she started to tremble a little.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." He whispered lightly against her cheek.

A trace of salty water was left on Christine's face, as a single tear rolled down it. The Phantom wiped the tear away, with the backside of his right hand. Slowly, Christine leaned into his loving touch. _So beautiful… So fragile. And mine_. Christine closed her eyes, in a passionate way. She started to relax under his touch.

"No one will ever feel for you like I do my angel. No one will ever hear you the way I do, or touch you like I. I love you Christine." With a husky voice, the Phantom had just laid out his heart and soul. Now he could do nothing but wait for some kind of respond.

Christine looked up at the man before her with sympathy and confusion written in her face.

She leaned up to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He couldn't move. It was as if someone had put a spell on him. She then leaned up to him again. But this time the kiss wasn't short and soft.

It was like they were both sucking the life out of the other person. They released a shared passion in that rough, but yet sentimental kiss. When they finally withdrew from the kiss, they were both panting for air. The Phantom's hands had crawled around Christine's waist, and were now holding her firmly.

Her eyes suddenly fell to the ground.

_Why did I kiss him! Did I not think! Could I really have been blinded in such way, by the words coming out of his mouth? Now he will never let me go, unless… Unless I convince him, that it was a mistake. Convince him that I can never love him. Cause I can't! Right? No! I do not love him. I just feel sorry for him, and there's a big difference! _Christine's head were spinning with different thoughts of what had just happened.

"I-I've never…." The Phantom stuttered.

His eyes were glistening with a beauty Christine had never seen before. She needed to get away now, before it was too late, to break free from his charming words, and his beautiful promises.

"I shouldn't have done that. Don't think that I..." Christine lost track of words, as she looked at his suddenly saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry." That was all she could get out.

He let go off Christine's waist with a sudden move.

"I should have known!" He said in an upset way.

"I should have known you could never love a…" He was starting to walk back and forth in the room." a monster like me…" He had lowered his voice, so that he now sounded like a little hurt boy.

"You are not a monster!" Christine was upset as well.

"Then why? Is it because of that imbecile _Raoul_!" He said the name Raoul with such hate, that Christine would not have thought a human could have said it if she wasn't in the same room, as the man who just said it.

"He doesn't deserve you Christine." He whispered the words with such fragility that she thought she would fall to the ground.

"And you do?" She whispered the words as well. Yes, she was definitely drawn to him, but that didn't mean he could force her into loving him against her will. Cause she was only drawn to him. That was all, for sure! She could never love him… Could she?

He didn't deserve her, and he knew it. _If only… If only she could see beyond the monster in me, and admire the music my heart create. If only. She only feels pity for me… She could never love me like a woman would love a real man… I'm a monster. I know it, and she knows it, but she just won't admit it… She hasn't seen my face yet, that's the reason I'm sure. When she takes a single look at my face she will forever repulse me. I cannot let that happen… _

"No I don't." The phantom honestly answered to Christine's smooth face. "I know I don't… But still I need you with me. Forgive me…" Christine looked upon the phantom's face. One half of the face extremely handsome and mysterious, and the other side covered with a simple white mask.

Christine just looked at him. Pity filled the tears in her eyes, pity and something else the phantom could not figure out. The phantom then looked down, embarrassed under his angel's glare.

"What's under your mask?" She asked to get off the topic.

"My monster." The phantom answered as true as he could, without revealing too much.


End file.
